


I really had no idea what to expect from this evening

by EH1102



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, VDS, skamnl, van der stoffels, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102
Summary: Jens is home alone the weekend and has asked Lucas if he would like to come. Friday has arrived and the two have not talked about it. Jens sends a message if Lucas still wants to come over.Also an evening with cards, drinks, good conversations and a first kiss.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on the evening me and my boyfriend hung out without our fiends for the first time. we were just friends back then, and we didn't kiss that night haha. hope you enjoy!

“Jens don’t forget to pick up Lotte after school and bring her to grandpa and grandma. We'll be out of here at eleven.” Jens picked up his coffee mug and headed to the kitchen to clean up the mess he’d made preparing breakfast.

“Mom please, stop stressing! You’ll only go out two nights. I pick up Lotte this afternoon, take her to grandpa and grandma and see what I'm going to do tonight. I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Jens's mother continued to search the apartment to see if she might have forgotten something. Jens watched from a safe distance, laughing. How could someone always be so organized, but when it comes to relaxation, so extremely stressed Jens thought.

Not much later, Jens opened the front door. He quickly shouted, "have fun this weekend." To which he received the answer “Thank you dear, take good care of yourself”. "Joe, don't worry!" he called back. Friends, drinks and pizza is taking good care of myself right, Jens thought with a grin on his face.

On the way to school, Jens suddenly thought about the fact that he had asked Lucas in the beginning of this week if he wanted to hang out tonight. All the boys had already made other plans. Robbe and Sander were going to some art exhibition for Sander’s school project, and Moyo and Aron went to some party he said no to. But Lucas said he could come over.

Jens was thinking about just not talking about it and going to game on his own tonight, but something inside Jens wanted to get to know Lucas better.

Since Lucas moved to Antwerp, he had joined him and the boys at the skatepark a few times and occasionally he was with them during the lunchbreak at school, but they had never done anything together without Jens's friends holding them company.

Maybe Lucas assumed they were going to do something together tonight and it would be a disappointment if he didn’t ask about it again. Or had he already completely forgotten the proposal. After all, Jens had asked the boys during the break on Monday and coincidentally Lucas was also there.

The thought haunted Jens all the way to school, but he really wanted to get to know Lucas. There was something about him, but Jens just couldn’t figure out what.

His attention kept being drawn to Lucas when he joined him and the boys at the skatepark or during breaks at school. He was genuinely interested in the Dutch boy. Interested in a way he’d only been with girls before…

That thought kind of scared Jens.

As always, Jens arrived just in time for his first class. The boys were already in the classroom and Jens quickly sat down next to Robbe. He secretly hoped classes would pass quickly until the first break so he could ask Lucas over lunch if he was coming tonight.

...

The lessons indeed passed quickly. It was almost summer vacation, so there was still enough that has to be done to finish all the material they needed to cover this year. However, the break was not as Jens had hoped. No Lucas at the table where the boys were sitting.

"Hey, are you listening?" a waving hand in front of Jens's face took him out of his mind. Huh? Uhh ... no sorry. What did you say?" Moyo repeated his question, “Are you sure you don't want to come tonight. I mean your parents don't see how drunk you're going to be tonight. ” Jens knew very well that he did not want to go to some party, he wanted to get to know a Dutch boy better. “No man, I’ll pass. I'm really not in the mood for a house party. ” Moyo sighed "I don't think you're in the mood for anything lately."

Fortunately for Jens, Robbe changed the subject quickly and was talking in his ‘full on detail mode’ what he and Sander were going to do, but Jens' thoughts drifted back to Lucas.

He picked up his phone. Because if he was not with them during the break, he had to ask it over text.

**Lucas**

* * *

_"Hey"_

_"I asked you on Monday if you would like to have a_

_drink at my place tonight"_

_“Still up for it?”_

* * *

Jens didn't know why, but he didn't expect to get an immediate answer back.

**Lucas**

* * *

"Sure sounds fun"

"Who else are coming?"

* * *

Who else will come ... nobody, Jens thought.

Suddenly he started to doubt the whole situation. Is it strange that I asked Lucas to do something. Like just the two of us together on a Friday night?

I don't mean we've never done anything together. We just never did anything without the boys.

**Lucas**

* * *

"I asked the boys"

"But they already have plans"

"So only you I guess"

"If you feel like it ofcourse"

'sounds good'

"What time should I come?"

"Uh have to bring my sister somewere first"

"But I’ll be back pretty early"

"sooo”

“what about nine o'clock?"

“works for me”

"See you tonight!"

* * *

“Why are you laughing at your phone like an idiot again. Come on we have to go to class. ” Jens got up and walked to their next class with Robbe. "Oh nothing. My Mom sent some pictures of what their hotel looks like and it made me realize how I have the whole house to myself the weekend.” Robbe looked a little confused at Jens. "Did you make plans then?" “Oh nothing special. Just gaming all weekend without someone saying that I am playing too long and that I get square eyes or something.” The boys walked into class laughing.

...

After the last lesson, Jens took his bicycle and went to Lotte's school. He had exactly ten minutes before her school ended.

His thoughts went back to Lucas while cycling. What on earth could they do tonight? Have a drink, maybe cards. At least if Lucas play. What if there are uncomfortable silences or we don't have anything to talk about.

Jens's brooding soon stopped when he parked his bicycle against the fence of Lotte’s schoolyard. There were already many parents and as always Jens got some questioning why such a young person came to pick up a child. An advantage of arriving late was not having to deal long with the questioning and disapproving looks of other parents.

The first children came out a few minutes later. Lotte walked out with two other girls. Both the girls looked familiar to Jens, they had been at his house quite some times. When Lotte saw Jens, she hugged the girls and walked over to her big brother. Jens was greeted with a big hug.

"Are you coming, I will take you to grandma and grandpa." The girl nodded and took Jens's hand. "Why don't you come to Grandpa and Grandma?" asked the girl.

"a friend is coming over tonight." Jens said.

"Robbe?" the little girl asked. Jens shook his head “no, with Lucas. I don't think you've ever met him. He only moved to Antwerp three months ago.”

Jens saw Lotte thinking and said "just say what you want to say." The girl laughed and started saying "is Lucas a friend or your boyfriend?" Jens didn't know what he was hearing. "Uh ... Lucas is just a friend and you know it's a boy, right?" the girl nodded "yes so ... you can also fall in love with a boy. Mila also has two dads" Jens wasn't sure what to say about this, because he didn't know if he could fall in love with a boy or, to be precise, Lucas. “I don't know if I can do that… But are you still jumping on the back of my bicycle or are you walking towards grandpa and gradma?” the girl laughed and jumped on the back of Jens's bike.

...

After Jens had dropped Lotte of, he stopped at the supermarket. He had looked in the pantry this morning and they had almost nothing left so he decided to get some chips and cola for the weekend. He had no idea what Lucas liked so he ended up with a bag full of snacks.

The chaos of Jen's mother was evident when he entered the house. On the stairs were still the clothes that she did not want to take with her at the last minute because “we are only going to go away two nights, I do not need two more shirts and a third pair of jeans.”

The boy took his phone out of his pocket at 4:42 PM. Another four and a half hours until Lucas is here.

Why am I making this such a big deal? I don't care what the house looks like and if I still have food in the house when the boys come over. When were out of snacks or beer, they're just unlucky, Jens thought. It was different with Lucas. A good impression, is that what Jens wanted to make?

Not much later, Jens had cleaned up all his mother and sister's stuff lying around, put the snacks in the pantry and even vacuumed. Jens sank onto the sofa. Who would have thought, Jens who tries his best when someone comes over. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought, even he himself was amazed at his actions.

The sound of his phone pulled Jens out of his mind.

**Lucas**

* * *

_"You live in that neighborhood behind the park, right?"_

_'Yes I do'_

_"Are you coming by bike?"_

_'hell yes'_

_"I am still a Dutchman"_

_"Oh then I'll cycle towards you, that’s easier I think"_

_"Are you going via the harbor?"_

_'Yes'_

_"I will send a message when I cycle away"_

_"Joe is good"_

* * *

_..._

19:33. More than an hour until Lucas would cycle home, Jens thought. He got up to throw out the pizza box and get something to drink. In the kitchen, he realized how many old photos of him were hanging on the walls and was almost ashamed of them. Who was he kidding? He was ashamed. There were quite a few photos of mini Jens with some vague haircut, family photos, photos with Lotte. The Boys had captured it extensively on their phones. "In case we ever have to blackmail you with anything." Fingers crossed that Lucas doesn't pay much attention to it, Jens thought.

...

20:47.

**Lucas**

* * *

_"I'm cycling away now"_

_"Do I see you at the harbor?_

_"Yess"_

_'see you soon'_

_'see you soon!'_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's part two. A few things beforehand, did you know that Lucas is actually attending a Waldorf school in skamnl! Namely the St-Gregorius College in Utrecht! So I put this into the story. I also have no idea what the translation of "borrelnootje" is. It is a peanut with a kind of crispy layer around it. Here a picture haha. So I just called it crispy nuts.

Jens zipped up his jacket and went to the front door. He felt in the pocket of his jacket for his bicycle key, but he was not in it.

"Fuck where's my key," Jens thought. He ran to his bedroom and looked at his desk. The key was not there. He looked quickly through his room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He hurried to the kitchen, almost falling down the stairs on the way. Had he thrown it there when he got home? The key was not on the kitchen table, nor on the counter.

"You've got to be kidding me" the boy thought. He even checked the pantry to see if he had left it there, but the key was nowhere to be seen.

Jens's last hope was that he hadn't locked his bike at all. Then it was praying that he was still there.

"My god I'm such a idiot" Jens thought when he saw his bike with the key in the lock. How long had this taken? Almost five minutes?! Jens jumped on the bike towards the harbor. Why was he so extremely chaotic? He just couldn’t come on time. 

...

When he arrived at the harbor, Lucas was already there.

"Sorry I lost my key. I really went all over the house to find it, but apparently my bike was not locked at all…” Jens said a bit breathless from cycling.

Lucas could only laugh. "I think this can really only happen to you"

Lucas might be right about that, Jens thought. "I am the absolute master of chaotic people," Jens said back with raised eyebrows and a cheeky smile.

The boys got on their bikes and headed for his house.

...

“We'll put the bike in the back, that's easier” the boys cycled through a narrow alley and not much later they were behind Jens's house.

"Well, here I live." The boys parked their bikes and walked in. Jens took off his shoes and hung his coat on the overfull coat rack. He saw Lucas look with a look that said, "there is no possibility that my jacket will go with this too without it collapsing." "Uh just hang it over something."

The boys went to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" Jens asked with his head already in the fridge. "Yes please" he answered. "Uh we have juice, coke ... I don't know what you like?"

Jens didn't get an answer, so he looked around and what he feared earlier today was reality. Lucas was looking extensively at the old pictures on the wall.

“Uh yes old pictures are hanging everywhere in the house. Nice and embarrassing.” Jens said with a flushed cheeks.

"No this is amazing!" Lucas said enthusiastically. "Isn't this you?" he pointed to an old school photo, about nine years old Jens was there. Jens nodded. "And this? Is that your sister?”

"Yes, that's Lotte, she's only eight, by the way, which also explains the drawings on the fridge," Jens said while he closed the fridge. "Is Coke good?" and Lucas nodded.

"You said eight years, this really isn’t bad," said Lucas with admiration. "I couldn't do this when I was eight!"

"Do you draw then?" Jens aked. “Yes, I have always attended a Waldorf school in the Netherlands. So, there was always a lot of room for creativity. My mother thought that was important for my development. That's why started painting and drawing I think.” Lucas said almost shyly.

"So not just the skater boy I've seen so far," Jens joked.

"No not just a skater boy"

The boys sat down at the kitchen table with their drinks. "And you? Are you also doing something creative or are you really just the skater boy I've seen so far?” Lucas asked with genuine interest and a slight grin on his face.

"I play the guitar, but I don't think I can get much further than that," Jens replied.

"I should hear that one time," said Lucas with a smile on his face. "Only if I get to see your drawings" Jens said back teasingly "at least if that's not too personal" he quickly added realizing how personal art could be. But Lucas agreed. "Next time, then," the blond boy said.

Next time, Jens thought. That sounds good.

The boys' small talk went on for a while until Jens asked if Lucas would like to have another drink.

"a beer?" Jens asked. And Lucas replied as if he had never heard anything better. Jens took two bottles of beer from the fridge and put them on the table. He also took a deck of cards.

"Can you play cards?" he asked. To which Lucas replied with a provocative tone "and if I can play cards" and the boys both laughed at it.

...

A few games of cards and two beers later Jens gave up “how is this possible, people never want to play cards with me because I always win, and you just finished me like it was nothing”

"Oh… has Lucas destroyed jens his little ego," said Lucas in a teasing voice and half a pout. Both boys couldn't stop laughing.

Lucas took some more crispy nuts and put them in his mouth. "Do you know what my party trick is?" he asked. Jens shook his head. "I can float crispy nuts in the air," he said through his laughter. Jens had no idea what to imagine. "I must see that!" Lucas tried to back out of it, but Jens was steadfast. He had to see this.

"Okay, but then I have to lie flat." And not much later, the boys had moved into the living room with the bag of crispy nuts.

Jens looked wide-eyed at Lucas. "Dude how?!" he said in surprise. "I have to be able to do this, it is brilliant." So not much later Jens himself was on the couch.

"Okay, you need a round nut that isn't too big." So Jens picked up a round crispy nut. "Then you put it on your lips" Jens followed the instructions of a slightly tipsy Lucas. "And then you have to blow gently." Jens tried but failed very hard. He tried a few more times but failed really hard.

"How do you do this, it is impossible," said Jens, almost irritated. "You should blow softer," said Lucas. Jens had to be able to do it "even softer, that really is impossible!". Both boys burst out laughing at Jens's frustration. “You know what, I give up. You already destroyed my ego while playing cards” and Jens sat up straight on the couch. Lucas dropped down next to him and said with a grin “sorry…” “ah stop it” Jens said back.

"should I put some music on?" Jens asked, already getting up. Lucas nodded. “What should I put on. I really have no idea what the Dutch are listening to.” Jens said teasingly. "you can decide I listen to almost everything thanks to my friends in the Netherlands." Lucas replied. "Everything?" Jens asked in a provocative tone. Lucas put his hands over his head "oh god what have I started."

[ _Little boy_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w)

[ _You are in this world so you will have to fight just like me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w)

[ _I can know_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w)

[ _Life is not easy_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w)

[ _There is adversity at any time (translated from dutch)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7kYuT8ds2w)

Jens looked at a Lucas who sang this song with one hand on his hard. "The Dutch really like their Hazes or not," said Jens, laughing. "Who doesn't love Hazes." Lucas supposedly said back offended. "You are a real Dutchman," Jens said, shaking his head. "But Hazes is _okay…._ I think," Jens admitted. "okay?" Lucas said, his hands on his hard. "It's always time for Hazes!" and Jens didn’t dare go against it.

"But what do you really listen to, as in everyday life." Jens asked. "Uh that differs a lot, but I think artists like The 1975 or Bon Iver are chill", said Lucas. "I don't know Bon Iver," Jens admitted.

Lucas got up and took the phone from Jens's hand. "I'm sure you know this number."

[ _Come on skinny love just last the year_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz5s5C6sAt0)

[ _Pour a little salt we were never here_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz5s5C6sAt0)

[ _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz5s5C6sAt0)

[ _Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz5s5C6sAt0)

"Isn't that Birdy her song?" Jens asked. Lucas looked at Jens and sarcastically said “ouch”. "No Birdy covered this. I think the original is better though.” And Jens joined Lucas's opinion.

Lucas returned the phone to Jens and plopped down on the sofa. Jens scrolled through the list Lucas had put on. "I'll keep this on," said Jens and sat down next to Lucas. Closer than he actually intended. The boys' shoulders touched.

If Lucas does not think this is chill then he will move to the side, Jens thought, but Lucas did not move.

A few songs passed and the conversation got back on track. "But why did you actually come to Antwerp?" Jens asked. Lucas took a deep breath which made boys touch each other even more. "Uh, it's quite complicated," said Lucas. Jens immediately felt guilty about the question. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to"

Lucas nodded, but opened his mouth searching for words. “No it's okay, I lived in Utrecht with my mother, but she is uh… bipolar. I don't know if you know what that is” Jens looked at Lucas and nodded “Yes I do. Sander, Robbe's boyfriend is bipolar ”Lucas nodded and looked for words to go on. “The three of us have decided that it is better for me not to live with her for a while, so now I am here with my father in Antwerp”

"Do you think you're going back to the Netherlands?" Jens secretly hoped not.

"Not any time soon. At least I want to finish my school here.” Lucas took a deep breath “it's just difficult, because my whole life is in the Netherlands. My friends, basically just everything.”

Jens understood Lucas exactly. The boy he has only known since this school year has just opened up here. Maybe it was good for him too.

"I think I understand you," Jens said cautiously. “When my father lost his job, we had to choose between living smaller here in Antwerp or leaving the city… I don't know how I would have managed leaving the city. Without Robbe. ”

"I really miss Kes and Isa very much" said Lucas "never thought I would even miss Jayden as much as I do" and the Boy laughed. "But I immediately felt accepted here." A smile appeared on Jens's face. "You, the boys and the girls were there for me from day one."

Silence fell between the boys. Not an awkward silence, it was a silence that said more than all the words spoken that night.

Jens knew that the feelings for Lucas were more than friendly. He had never felt this fot a boy before. He had never ruled it out, but it was still scary.

Jens felt Lucas's gaze on him, and his whole body heated. Kissing the boy, that's what he wanted all night. But Jens was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

Jens turned his head to Lucas's. Lucas's eyes fixed on his lips.

Without thinking, Jens closed the space between him and Lucas. His lips found Lucas's and Lucas kissed him back.

It was a small cautious kiss, and Jens pulled back gently.

"Uh ... sorry"

"You don't have to apologize," said Lucas with a smile. "If I hadn't wanted it, I wouldn't have kissed you back."

Jens's body simply stopped functioning, so all he could do was nod yes. He opened his mouth searching for words "it's just uh ... I’ve never done that before." He didn't even dare to look at Lucas.

"You are not my first boy." Lucas replied. That made Jens look up "as in ..." Jens started

Lucas finished "Gay".

A short pause followed, until Jens asked, "How did you know you're gay?"

"I am simply not attracted to girls, it just doesn’t work for me" Lucas replied.

"I never knew I could be attracted to boys," Jens said.

“That's okay, right? And that you kissed me doesn't make you gay” Lucas said “you don't have to put a label on yourself just because you kissed a boy.”

"No, I know, but at least I'm not straight." Jens Huffed. And both boys laughed.

"There is much more than gay and straight you know, you just have to discover it." Lucas said. And he was right.

...

"My god it's already half past two," said Lucas. "If I want to keep my father on my side, I really have to go home soon."

"I will cycle with you, because I don't think you really paid attention to how to get back to the harbor." Jens laughed. And Lucas admitted he had no idea how to go back home.

The boys put on their coats and shoes and walked over to the bikes.

"Do you have your key this time?" Lucas joked. And Jens nudged him.

...

Fifteen minutes later they stood in front of a modern apartment complex.

“Thanks for riding along!” Lucas said “next time at my place?”

That sounds good, Jens thought and agreed with the plan.

The boys hugged each other, and Lucas walked towards the door of the complex. Before he went in, he said "I really liked it tonight, would you send a message when you get home?"

Jens would do that. He took his earphones out of his pocket and put on Lucas's playlist.

[ _Evergreens in a dream of an island town_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s)

[ _Draw a line in the sand and we'll smooth it down_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s)

[ _Will your side win, get to the middle_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s)

[ _Count them off one at a time_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s)

[ _And we'll try, to guess right_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i6QfXbbV4s)


End file.
